How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly
by The Smashfriends
Summary: Takato realize that using a book to show his feelings to Rika was a dumb thing,it might be to late for him but not for Henry and Jeri, Rika debates what to do now that Takato is not talking with her anymore.Will that be just another trick of his?FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1: The Book

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: A Ranma O.V.A.-Desperately Seeking Shampoo inspired us to write this, well just something that happens in there, a book the Ranma uses.

MMX2: We already tortured the D.I.Q. and the goggle-head. It was funny torture the D.I.Q. but it was better (for us) to torture the goggle-headed tamer.

Aerisakura: But now, we might torture Henry too.

Terriermon: Poor Henry, he is going to get the worst if you do.

Freak: This will like a torture for the three of them, and for the father of a certain sock puppet maniac.

MMX2: We used something like this in other fic, but that was something like how to win the heart of a girl that already has a boyfriend, but in here the D.I.Q. doesn't has a boyfriend, so..

Aerisakura: The goggle-head…well just read.

MMX2: Yeah, we already say enough.

Terriermon: They don't own Digimon, lucky-lucky us.

Freak: By the way you could visit the "'lil' sister" webpage we made in http://geocities.com/the_smashfriends/ we have some new Final Fantasy 7 and Escaflowne Images.

Chapter 1: The Book

Henry couldn't believe his hears, what his best friend just told him just couldn't be truth, that was simple impossible, but also this news, if they were truth, he would have a chance, but…it just couldn't be, who could be so…well idiot but brave to let himself fall in love with the Digimon Ice Queen?, all this thoughts filled Henry's head, but the answer to the question, was answered before the question was even made, he best friend has just told him so, Takato, the goggle-headed tamer was in love with the D.I.Q., but let's just go back a few minutes ago…

_5 minutes ago…._

Henry was walking towards Guilmon's house, Terriermon he didn't brought Terriermon with him, he left him at his house with his sister and Lopmon (Terriermon: You are sooo mean), his best friend Takato had asked to talk to him alone, and had specified to not bring the any bunny-dog with him.

Henry, wondered what could be so important, curious, he started to run, and soon he found himself standing in front Guilmon's house, he walked inside the little shed that was know as Guilmon's house and found there a happy Guilmon stuffing his snout with day-old bread while Takato was laughing at his Digimon partner, Henry, already impatient to know what was so important to make him come so early (it was just 10 in the morning, but you know how the last days of vacation are, you only want to get up really late and have has much rest as you want, then playing videogames like crazy, and well, you know how it is).

Henry cleared his throat making Takato finally notice that Henry was already there waiting for him to speak. Takato blinked and Henry took at exasperated sigh and said "What was what you wanted to tell me, Takato?"

Takato laughed nervously and he said looking at Guilmon "Hey boy, stay there, we'll come back in a while"

Henry looked surprised, but he was still intrigued, what could be so important for Takato and so secret, that not even Guilmon should hear, but then again, the little dinosaur like Digimon use to blurt out information when he doesn't understand something or just because he is careless, anyway, Takato went out of Guilmon's house and Henry followed, they climbed down the stairs and Takato took at seat at the end of the stairs, Henry did the same and when he did Takato took a depth breath.

"I..kinda…well…how to say this…ummm..." Takato said (more like mumbled), exasperating Henry, who been already exasperated said "Say it already, whatever it is, just say it"

"I'minlovewithRika" Takato blurted out, Henry at first didn't really understand what was what Takato said, and he was about to ask again when the words finally found sence in his head 'I'm in love with Rika' the words repeated themselves on Henry's head in really slow motion, and then it happened, he was in shock..

_And now, we go back to were we started……_

'Takato just lose it, or I lose it, maybe I didn't hear well' Henry searched in his brain for a logical explanation 'I mean, is not that Rika is ugly, she is very pretty, I must admit, but her personality is as cold as an iceberg, and it gets to be scary, very scary, she is really short tempered and will kill you with out second thoughts' "Ummm..Henry, are you alright?" Takato interrupted Henry's thoughts and finally, Henry snapped.

"Did you just say that you like Rika?" Henry said, secretly praying that what he didn't heard what he thought he heard, his friend would be killed in the moment he get to said that to the D.I.Q., since again, he was stupid but brave, no doubt he would try to do just that, go and confess to her.

"No I didn't say I like her" Takato said and Henry let out a sigh of relieve "I said that I was in love with her" Takato said and Henry eyes wined he was about to space out again but something that Takato say stopped him from doing so.

"I bough this book, it says how to win her heart" Takato said smiling and showed the book to his friend.

Henry blinked 'Now, be in love with the craziest woman is one thing but, get a book to try to "win her heart" is another, and is even worst' Henry thought and turned to look at Takato narrowing his eyes and giving that are-you-crazy look. But Takato didn't noticed, and something popped out in Henry's head, it could be bad for him if he said it, but he doesn't has anything to lose.

"Hey Takato, what about Jeri?" Henry said and regretted those words, he has a crush on the girl, but since he thought that his friend liked her, he never tried anything.

"Uh? I didn't told you about that?" Takato said and laughed nervously and continued "Ummm, I told her that I liked her, but she told me that she didn't like me like that, that she liked me just like a friend, and short after that was when I realized that I was in love with Rika"

Henry felt like strangling him, and was about to do so but Takato stopped him by saying "I know that you like Jeri, so I could lend you the book and you could try your luck with it"

Henry was now even more shocked and said "How did you..?" "After I told Jeri how I felt, or better said, after I told her how I thought I felt, I noticed that you liked her" Takato said smiling to his friend.

Henry remained silent and just looked at Takato read the book titled "How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love" at this Henry sweat dropped.

"Takato, where did you found this odd book" Henry said looking at the weird book. Takato stopped reading and remembered…

_Yesterday morning, at the mall…._

Takato was walking around looking for new Digimon cards when he came to be on front an odd bookstore that he never had seen before, and just for curiosity, he walked to the shop window and see what kind of books they had, and then he saw it, the book that could resolve all his troubles, he searched through his pockets and see if he had enough money, luckily he had just enough to buy it, so he went inside the store and buy it.

_Back to the present….._

"But the weird thing is that I never had seen that store before, and the guys that work in there were weird too, but that doesn't matter, I will try the first step tonight" Takato said full of confidence.

"Takato, I don't think that you should.." Henry said trying to get some sense into his friend head.

"Come on, Henry, you could try it with Jeri, what could you lose?" Takato said cheerfully, Henry just sweat dropped and thought 'I still can get used to the idea that you like Rika, still I don't know why you do, and now I have to get to the idea that you'll try to win her head, Takato maybe Rika is right and those goggles doesn't let the blood get to your brain properly, but then again, I'm bored so why not, let's see in what kind of troubles Takato gets in, and who knows maybe I could try it too'

"Ok, Takato, I will help you" Henry said smiling to himself at the thought that crossed his head.

*****************************************

MMX2: Well, that's all for now.

Aerisakura: Hope you liked it.

Freak: We know that nothing much happened in this chapter, but just wait to read what kind of things they had to do and how will Rika react to it, and if we get to decide that Henry does the things in the book..well that's reserved for us.

Aerisakura: What do you think, should we include Henry in our torture games.

Freak: Hehehehehehehehehe…whahahahahhahahaha…(SQUASHH…POOOWWW)

Terriermon: That stupid laugh was driving me crazy.

MMX2: Well, we'll try to post the next chapter soon. And the next chapters of our others fics, but it will take a while, school just started and you know who that gets to be.

Aerisakura: R&R.


	2. Chapter 2: Takato and Henry try Step 1

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with the second chapter.

Terriermon: Wait a minute, the freaky guy, the megaman fan….where is A?

MMX2: She won't be coming today, and we are writing this to cheer her up.

Terriermon: So, I alone with you, then I'm going to get, in some way, my bunny tail kicked?

MMX2: We are still deciding about it little bunny.

Squall: The ones that must be worried are those two little kids.

Terriermon: Whoa!! Who are you and what are you doing here? Hey freaky guy, should I use my terrier tornado on him?

Freak: No, he is a friend of us, he was our first victim ever. And he is right, Takato and Henry are the ones that must be worried.

Squall: If I should know.

MMX2: Ok. now Mr. Whatever guy, go back to your usual state of silence and let us go on with our fic.

Squall: ……Whatever.

Terriermon: Why does that sounds so familiar?

Freak: Now, we don't own Digimon.

Squall: And good Hyne they don't own me.

Freak: Oh, and thanks for the reviews, and DC, we know that Takato must be himself to win Rika's heart but this way is more funnier…to us.

Chapter 2: Takato and Henry try Step 1

_That night or the next morning??…._

Henry was outside Jeri's house, he read his clock and it said "12:00" at this Henry shook his head and thought 'What was I thinking when I agreed to do this' he then turned around to see the guys with big hats and funny clothes, they were three, one of them was carrying a guitar, other had a violin and the third one had a trumpet, they were supposed to be six, but the other three guys where with Takato….Henry sighed as he remembered what happened on the park after Takato showed him the book.

_A few hours ago at the park….._

"Ok, Takato, I will help you" Henry said smiling to himself at the thought that crossed his head.

"Ok. then Henry, let's see what's step 1" Takato said and read the first step, Henry sweat dropped at this and thought 'There is no way I'm going to do that' (Terriermon: Oh boy   Squall: This is almost as humiliating as what they did to me.)

"I don't really know where are we going to find some mariachis, so we could do as the book said and give Rika and Jeri that serenade" Takato said cheerfully, after all, he thought that if that was what the book said then it must be truth (Squall: You don't know who wrong you kid)

"WE??? Takato, I not going to do this" Henry said again giving that are-you-crazy look to his friend.

"I think that if we go to the mall, we might find what we need" Takato said ignoring Henry's words.

'Is useless to try to make him come to his senses and realize how bad this is' Henry thought and just followed his friend to the mall.

_A few minutes later at the mall…._

Henry and Takato where walking around looking for the mariachis, 'This is the last place where we would find them, but it's better this way, in here Takato will never find those guys and we'll skip this really bad idea' Henry thought and smiled to himself.

Hours passed by and Takato didn't found any guys that could be mariachis, so defeated, he followed Henry advice to went home and forget of step 1, and then they were walking towards Takato's house, it was 11:00, Takato and Henry's parents will be upset with them, but just then, in a corner, Takato saw it, at first he thought that it was a dream but soon realized that the mariachis really where in front of them, Takato smiled happily not believing his good luck, while Henry couldn't believe his bad luck.

Takato ran to them and told them of his situation, the six guys nodded and agreed to work for them, then they split up, three of them will go with Takato and the other three with Henry.

_Back to present time….._

Henry sighed and thought that it will be better if he tells the mariachis to not do anything and just leave but just then they started singing.

_At the other side of the city….._

Takato smiled as he arrived to Rika's house, he turned to the mariachis and nodded, they nodded to and started to play and sing an old song, Takato waited happily for Rika to get up and….

_Takato's daydream….._

Rika just opened the door of her house, confused not knowing what's going on, she then sees Takato holding a bouquet of flowers, she smiled at him and hugged him, then they started to dance to the music….then he felt himself freezing, something really clod splashed on his face bringing him back from his daydream.

_A few seconds or minutes before (in the real world)….._

Rika woke up at the sound of someone singing a very corny song, at least to her, she as usual got angered and tried to find the source, and found it outside her house, so she send Renamon to check what was it, at first Rika thought that it must be one of her mother's admirer and she was about to go and tell her mother when Renamon came back with a smirk on her face and said "Is Guilmon's Tamer" at this Rika only got more angered and took a hose and gave it to Renamon, who at first looked reluctant but then acceded to do as her Tamer indicated and fire the cold water to poor Takato.

_After Takato woke up of his daydream……_

Takato looked down to found himself completely soaked with cold water, he looked up and saw Renamon holding the hose, she then indicated him to look behind him, Takato do so slowly, he gulped at what he saw, Rika had K.O. the mariachis, one had his violin broken on his head, the other two seemed to had been beaten with a guitar, he then looked at Rika in front of him and she was holding a broken guitar glaring at him, all Takato could do now was gulp again…

_Back to Henry….._

The first song had ended and still nothing happened, but then a light was turned on and Henry hoped that it was Jeri that she had liked the gesture and was going to thank him and tell him that she liked him too, he smiled at the thought, but soon noticed that the mariachis had stopped playing and now they were running really fast, Henry wondered why would they do that, he then turned to look at Jeri's house again and his smile faded, he paled at what he saw and now understood why the mariachis were running, Jeri's dad was who opened the door, but he wasn't alone, his shotgun with double canon was with him, and he was aiming at Henry's head, Henry laughed nervously and then, before Mr. Katou could shot his gun Henry ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he then swore that he will kill Takato for this, if the Digimon Queen hadn't do it already.

**********************************

Freak: Well that is all for the first chapter.

MMX2: Hope you like it.

Terriermon: Poor Henry, and Takato poor of him too but that was funny.

Squall: Told you, the ones that must worry are this kids.

Freak: Well now, R&R.

MMX2: For our fic "It's a summer love" it will take a while, we are waiting for A. to feel better.

Freak: And we still need characters for our fic "Final Fantasy D-03" the parts still free are:

1) Rude, another member of the group The Turks, he is too quiet, and calm, he likes the one that is supposed to be Jeri.

2) Hojo, another villain, he is a mad scientist (Do we need to say more).

3) Scarlet, a villain, she helps to build dangerous weapons, she always laughs like this "Kyaaaaaahaaaaahaaa"

4) Heidgerd (forgot how does this name spells) he is like Scarlet, but his laugh is like this "Gyaaahahahahaha"

5) Gast (sorry, also forgot who does this spells) he is a scientist, he used to work with Hojo, and has a very short appearance, he is supposed to be the father of Rika in the fic.

6) Pricilla, she is a little girl that is saved by Takato and then she develops a crush on him, she has a very short appearance.

7)  And someone that we had forgot, Lucrecia, she is the mother of Sephiroth.

8) And Buggenhagen he is Red XIII grandfather..Guilmon is Red XIII.

MMX2: Well, that's all folks.


	3. Chapter 3: Henry's worries

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: We are here with the next chapter.

MMX2: Thanks for your reviews.

Aerisakura: And thanks to Dr4c0, Crystal-eidolon and to SerpentTreize for your best whishes, with last happening about my grandfather and then me being sick, thanks.

Logan: And now lets get to the fic….

Terriermon: Can you tell me why is this kid with us?

Logan: Cuz the last time my coz was sick like this, me and my brother were with her an now I intend to do the same and my brother is on a military school so you don't have to worry, it will just me.

Freak: Good, cuz your big brother is a…

Aerisakura: O-kay, let's just start the fic.

Guilmon: I was allowed to come back and now A. are you feeling better?

Aerisakura: ………….Yeah.

Logan: That means she doesn't feel that well.

Freak: ?????

Logan: I'm will be the translator, since my coz has the costume of not telling if she feels bad unless she really really feels bad.

Terriermon: To proud?

Logan: Nooouuu, is just that….

Aerisakura: Enough, this is the third chapter, we hope you enjoy it and we don't own Digimon.

Chapter 3: Henry's worries

_The next day at the park……_

Henry was angrily waiting for Takato at Guilmon's house (Logan: If you call that a house), Terriermon was trying to suppress his laughter, the look on Henry's face was like Kodak moment, one of those you don't want to remember never again, not even Goku in Super Saiyan 4 looked so terrifying. The little dinosaur like-Digimon was confused by this, and more because Takato was supposed to be doing his normal visits, you know like brining his old-day-bread. Guilmon rubbed his stomach, he was hungry, and this only make him be more worried for his tamer.

Terriermon, been who he is, couldn't stand it more and said "For the looks of this, someone already killed the goggle-brain before you could even give that death-glare you are waiting to give him, of course a death-glare is the last thing that must worry him" and with that Terriermon giggled like a maniac but stopped as he hear his tamer mumble this "If Takato isn't here, then I will find a replacement, one with long green hears" this alone was enough to make the little rabbit Digimon drop to the floor, his face blue in fear, not loosing more time he hide behind a very confused Guilmon while Henry remained standing there, glaring at the park entrance, waiting for his so called best human friend.

_A few hours later, after a hard rain and some thunder storms….._

Henry turned his glare to his clock and saw that it was late in the afternoon, it was obvious that Takato was no coming, not he stopped his glare and now, he felt worry, Takato wouldn't leave Guilmon, who by the way was about to pass out starved, without eating in all day, unless his plan had worked with him and he has been with Rika all day, happily enjoying her company forgetting of his poor Digimon partner, in which case, the punishment that Henry intended to give him will be mayor, but what if Rika killed him? No if that had happened, Takato's parents would have called him…unless Rika had dropped his body away and no one knew of his death…at this point Henry decided that he has been standing here enough time without eating and under the rain, he knew that it was enough time because now he is even having the image of Takato or better said Takato's corpse lying at the bottom of a cliff and Rika Nonaka looking down at him laughing hysterically.

Henry shook his head and turned to look at the Digimon behind him, Terriermon still had that scared look on his face and Guilmon that starved look about to pass out, it was then that Henry understood that it doesn't matter if Rika or thousands of Rika were with Takato right now, he wouldn't forget his Digimon, the only answer was that something bad happened to him.

_And Henry was right something bad happened to Takato….but he was "enjoying" Rika's company……to the Nonaka's Residence….._

Takato was lying on Rika's sleeping bag or futon whatever you call it, a huge bandage around his head, some around his ribs and one around his left leg, on his knee to be specific and the last but not smaller, one on his right foot, how he got that specific wounds on his legs was rather embarrassing, and about the ones on his head…well any guy will said that is embarrassing, but if any of those guys know the Digimon Ice Queen, then they will say that Takato is lucky to be alive, lucky? Well yes, lucky that before of receiving a worse beating, someone that became an angel to Takato appeared. Let's go back to last night, right after Takato saw the fate of those poor mariachis guys, remember that the D.I.Q. beat them up, well this is what happened later……

_Last night….._

Takato looked behind him like Renamon indicated him, he gulped at what he saw, Rika had K.O. the mariachis, one had his violin broken on his head, the other two seemed to had been beaten with a guitar, he then looked at Rika in front of him and she was holding a broken guitar glaring at him, all Takato could do now was gulp again….Rika glared at him, if looks…better said, if glares could kill, Takato would have a very painful death, and Takato did the only thing that his brain was yelling at him to do, he ran, he ran like a little scared mouse trying to escape from a big bad killer cat, but he didn't get to far, he will remember to future references, not to run scared and looking at your predator, look were the hell are you running and like that you will see the rocks on your way and you won't fall to the floor almost breaking your foot and knee…that's just what happened, but that wasn't all, oooohhhhhh noooo, of course not, been unable to stood up, not that he didn't tried, he did, but he did it just in time to receive a blow to his ribs with the guitar and while he was about to crunch to rub and cover his ribs, another blow to the head was launched by the D.I.Q., not once before was she so angry and she was about to launch another one, the one that you would call the killing one when this person that Takato sees (now) as his guardian angel appeared behind Rika and took the guitar (already broken but still useful as a killing machine) away from her.

"Shame on you Rika Nonaka, this poor boy comes to praise you and look what you do to him" Ms. Nonaka-Rumiko said ashamed of her daughter behavior, she then looked at a very dazed Takato and said "Now help me to take him inside and now young lady, you will take care of him until he heals"

That will explain what is doing Takato on Rika's futon and how he got his injuries, but there is still the doubt that was he "enjoying" his stay…I think that depends on how to see it, one could say 'Hell Yeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh' but normal people not mental people, or more clearer-not goggle-head people WILL say 'Hell noooooo' this was supposed to be a punishment to Rika, but it seemed to be more a punishment to Takato of course like we said before, he doesn't sees it like that, he would say that he is in heaven if it weren't for the intense pain that he is feeling, of course he remembered that she should go to feed his Digimon-Rika's answer to that "Is not my problem goggle-head" and all day was almost like that, well, with some "accidents" like when Rika had to help Takato to eat and "accidentally" spilled the REALLY hot soup on Takato or when she "accidentally" hit his head when she was stretching her legs making him pass out again and other little incidents like that.

Now Takato was sleep again…or better said another accident involving his head been hit with a book that was "accidentally" dropped on his head by his owner, and now Rika was free of "nursing" his victim…better said…no…victim is the right word this time, but of course a very little part of her was sorry for the poor goggle-head tamer, and even that little part of her would say that the thing with the mariachis was…nice…but then the most part of her beat that little part of her up, and she would be nasty to the poor Takato, it wasn't even one day and she was already tired of this, she was thinking that next time, in case that the goggle-head didn't got the message, which is what is more surely to happen, she will get him away from home and like that she won't get caught by her mother and she won't have to take care of the goggle-head….but now, guessing that the goggle-head will try another stupid trick like this one, she has to plan on how get revenge….

_Back to the so named Brainiac and the two Digimon….___

Henry took the Digimon to eat something, still worried about Takato he couldn't eat, he then took the decision of going to Takato's house and see how is he doing. A loud yell brought him back to reality and saw the Digimon were gone and now were on the dessert car eating everything and the waiter was yelling to them to stop, Henry sweat dropped, he had the feeling that the rest of the day will be a long and problematic one.

********************************

Freak: Well that all for now.

MMX2: Don't forget to review.

Aerisakura: And hope you had liked this chapter.

Terriermon: I…don't like to have Henry angered, could you make him not to feel like that?

Logan: No, his torture is just starting.

Guilmon: Poor Takatomon, at least he was with Rika.

Aerisakura: And Rika is right about the goggle-head trying again.

Freak: Now, like they say…

MMX2: Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Logan: A little preview…

Aerisakura: Takato tries step 2: Send flowers to your lady.

Terriermon: What has that of bad...

MMX2: You will have to wait to know.

Freak: R&R.

Logan: And before we forget, is going to be A. birthday and we are going to make a fic about it that will be posted only in the smashfriends webpage.

MMX2: We might post it here in FF.net, this fic is like some people calls it "Rumbles" or something like that, anyway, we tell you this because if you want to appear, tell us and tell us how to make your character, you know your personality and with who would you like to hang out the most.

Logan: And what kind of present would you give.

Aerisakura: O-kay why are you doing this for my birthday but not for yours, I wasn't able to be here the last 27 and 30 of September but…

MMX2: Cuz we were lazy to write it and now it's mixed with the one fic that we are going to write..a idea from your little cousin about making a welcome party for you…

Freak: That's combined with out birthdays parties, that will be posted in a few days, the one for A's birthday, if you wanna be part of this tell us before this Thursday and the fic will be posted the Friday.

Aerisakura: You are acting to nice which is freaky, I batter leave.

Guilmon: I coming with you.

Logan: Well that's all.

Freak: See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Takato tries step 2: Send flo...

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews.

Freak: And here we are with the next chapter.

MMX2: We hope you like it and sorry for the long wait.

Terriermon: I'm just glad that I'm no longer the object of your torture…. To bad that now Henry is… but anyway, now that you don't torture me, let's go on with this chapter and… (notice the Smashfriends laughing)….what are you laughing about???

Logan: Hehehehehehehehe!!!!! Don't you worry little fellow.

Freak: You will know soon enough. Whahahahahahahahaha!!!

MMX2: Hahahahahahahha!!!!

Aerisakura: You're crazy if you think I'm going to laugh with those O and H sounding like a familiar character that never leaves her camera. Anyway, we hope you like this chapter, all I can say is poor Takato and as for you Terriermon…be preparing yourself for….

Freak: "The crazy and senseless adventures of Terriermon 2" Whahahahahaha!!!

Terriermon: Wha?

Freak: Now, we don't own Digimon and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4: Takato tries step 2: Send flowers to your lady….and Henry is forced to do so.

_'Wow!!! Your face is beet red!!'-Rikku-Final Fantasy X_

_'You're thinking those funny thoughts again?'-Wakka-Final Fantasy X_

_'Sit back and enjoy the show'-Edea Kramer-Final Fantasy VIII_

After paying the incredibly enormous bill at the restaurant, Henry walked towards Takato's house, thinking of what could happen to his friend, with every second that passed by, Henry only got more mortified with the thought that his friend could be…well it would be too harsh to say death…no it could be the right word to use since is the D.I.Q. who Takato tried to "win her heart", sooooo he could be death and already buried by now, he sighed tiredly and noticed that he was already in front of Takato's house, he sighed again and walked inside the old bakery.

As soon as he got in, Takato's dad- Mr. Matsuki "Hi Henry, what brings you around here?"

Henry was a little taken back by this, usually, when he comes to visit, Mr. Matsuki after the usual 'Hi Henry' just says, 'Takato is in his room' this was weird, and this only make him be more mortified, so he decided to simply said "I came to see Takato"

At this Mr. Matsuki looked at him weirdly and then understood that Henry didn't know the whereabouts of his soon, he smiled knowing that his son must feel in heaven being so close of the girl he likes, he shook his head and said "Oh, I guess you don't know. Well last night he had an accident and now he is staying at the Nonaka's Residence since he couldn't move that much, but I called a while ago and I was told by Ms. Nonaka that he is getting better"

Henry suppressed laugh, it was awful that his friend was hurt and everything but the image of the D.I.Q. beating Takato was hilarious, he just nodded his head and said "I will go to see how he is doing" and after he went out of the bakery and walked a safer distance where Mr. Matsuki won't hear, he let all his laughter out the same that the bunny-rabbit Digimon that by miracle didn't said a smart comment in front of Takato's dad, Guilmon just stood confused at way were the laughing, so he just shrugged and laughed with them.

_With our not so lucky Takato….___

Rika was tired, being a "nurse" wasn't easy, and the ideas of how making "mistakes" and hurting Takato even more, were running over, so she just sighed and let him sleep, she felt that she was in trouble as she was beginning to think that her mother is right- something that really scared her-and maybe what Takato did was "nice" enough to say a "Thank you" but of course, she is the D.I.Q. and she doesn't need to say anything.

She sighed again looking at the sleeping goggle-head, she instantly realized what she was doing and shook her head as a light pink line covered her cheeks so she decided to better go and take some fresh air, but as she was about to stand up, she heard the goggle-head mumble something that make her blush even more, he had said her name, she did the only thing she could, she got angered and punched him straight on the face, this wake him a little, and it seemed that he was still in dreamland, when he looked at her he smiled and said "I really like you", and to Rika's horror (not really, but you know her she won't say otherwise), he leaned to her and kissed her, Rika's face turned of all shades of red and finally, she pushed him to the floor and took his pillow and started to choke him, but her mistake was to be to immersed in his word and why not in his kiss to have heard the door open, and it was 'til now that she heard some giggling noises.

Rika stopped her goggle-head-choking to look behind her, and what she saw was the worst thing that she could ever lay her eyes, since this Digimon would tell everyone what he just saw, where was his tamer to control him, she didn't know and to be honest she didn't care as long he wasn't here, but enough of Henry, his Digimon Partner was here, and had saw something that no one must know, she glared at him, a glare like that was like being paralyzed by the glare of a cobra, you couldn't move and you were froze with fear, waiting for your death to arrive, and Terriermon tried to leave but felt that Renamon was already behind him, indicating that she will do the dirty work.

Renamon glared at Terriermon, making him tremble in fear and then, she started to laugh too, leaving a confused Terriermon in front of her, but the littler Digimon caught up fast, it wasn't that evil laugh of 'I'm going to kill you' it was a laugh of "The goggle-head kissed Rika" which make Rika turn even more red, it was hard to said if it was because of anger or because of the fact that the goggle-head kissed her.

To make things worst, in that precise moment Henry appeared followed by Guilmon. Guilmon wasn't much of a problem since he wouldn't understand what's going on, but Henry, Henry could be a danger if Rika let him go without a treat, and as Henry was about to ask what's going on, Rika glared at everyone and say "Nothing"

Of course that Terriermon wouldn't let things like that, so after placing himself in a safer place-which was behind Henry-he laughed and said "Rika and the goggle-head were wet kissing" and with that Terriermon continued giggling maniacally and even more at the angered look of Rika and the amazed look of Henry.

Henry looked at his friend, he was unconscious, obviously Rika had knocked him out, before Henry could say anything Rika gave a dangerous glare that say everything and it was something like this "If you or your poor excuse of a Digimon say anything about this, you will wish you were never born"

Henry sweat dropped nervously and simply said "Mind if I take Takato to his house"

Rika could almost have smiled at that but instead she just stepped aside so he could take the unconscious goggle-head with him. (Takato: x_x)

_On they way to the goggle-head's house_

Luckily for Henry, Takato had already "woken up" and was just explaining his weird dream.

"Yeah, it was the D-Reaper al over again, just that this time it was Rika and not Jeri who was in danger and then I saved her and well I just told her how I felt for her" Takato finished his tale and Henry had now a more clearer idea of what happened and now wished that he wouldn't had offered to help Ms. Nonaka to move those heavy boxes and instead had walked to Rika's room and seen that hilarious scene.

"Well, time to try step 2" Takato said smiling happily.

"What? Takato, don't you think that's enough? At least I won't try again" Henry said trying to get some sense to his friend.

"Come on Henry, don't give up at the first chance" Takato tried to convince Henry that this thing with the book will work, but Henry refused.

Henry looked at his friend, all beaten up like that and he keeps trying to make Rika angry, he was sure now that Takato didn't remember what happened or must think that was a dream, Henry just sighed and seeing that Takato could go alone home, he decided to leave his and give a thought about how confess to Jeri without having to face her father.

But Takato had other plans, the step two, he remembered well, it was send flowers to his lady, meaning send flowers to Rika, but he knew that Henry is very shy and won't continue with this, but he will follow the step two and help him, he will send flowers to Jeri in the name of Henry.

_A few hours later….At the Nonaka's Residence…._

"Does Rika Nonaka lives here?" The delivery boy asked, he had a big bouquet of petunias for her, sent by the goggle-head.

Again Rika's mother was enchanted with the gesture and forgot of a little detail that will bring a lot of troubles to Rika. She happily said "Yes, she is my daughter" and sighed what was needed and asked the boy to put them in Rika's room since she had gone out for a walk, she looked incredibly red on her face, why she didn't know, but maybe was because this boy that was courting her.

Anyway, she smelled the beautiful flowers and left happily out of the room.

_A few hours later….when Rika got home….._

Rika was feeling tired from all the events from the day and she just wanted to rest now, but suddenly she started to sneeze several times, she could feel her eyes watering and her throat get swollen and she keep sneezing, she was suffering form allergies, and there is only one thing that causes this kind of allergy to her and that is the petunias, she looked around for the source of her allergy and then saw it, a big bouquet of petunias and read the note on it that it said:

            For Rika

                        With Love

                                   From your love Ryo

"That Ryo….sneeze…I'm going to….sneeze….kill him….sneeze….when I see him….sneeze" Rika said between sneezes, and just in that moment, Rika's grandmother Freak: We forgot her name, rats, and I make fun of A. for having bad memory, if you know it, could you tell us her name?) came in and she was carrying a big bouquet of lilacs, her favorite flowers.

"Rika, I thought you were allergic to petunias" Rika's grandmother said worriedly.

"I am….sneeze…but that idiot Akiyama….sneeze…send them….sneeze…could you drop….sneeze…them to the trash? ….sneeze" Rika said again between sneezes.

Rika's grandmother nodded and put the other flowers on the small table in Rika's room and took the petunias away.

Rika looked at the lilacs, she like the smell of these flowers but now with the effects of her allergy, she couldn't smell them and if she tried, she keep sneezing, she then saw the note that was resting on the flowers, and it read:

            For Rika

                        From Takato a.k.a. Goggle-head

                                   Sorry for the troubles I cause you

Rika sighed feeling like she shouldn't be angered at him, but she was, and poor of him when she sees him, he and Akiyama will suffer a lot.

_At Jeri's house….___

Mr. Katou was tending his restaurant when a delivery boy entered at the place and left the flowers to him, they were red roses, when he read the note that was on them, he got furious, it was that kid again saying that sent the flowers because he loved her, that kid will suffer his fury and that wasn't a good think, however, Jeri saw the flowers and before her father could burn them, she took them to her room thinking that it was a nice gesture of Henry, she will call him later.

_With the beaten up but happy goggle-head…._

Takato was happily resting on his bed, he felt tired and in pain but he didn't care, he will win Rika's heart and will help Henry with Jeri, but for today he had done enough, he will rest and tomorrow will go to check on Henry. He let his eyelids close and went to sleep and dream with his dream girl.

****************************

Freak: Well, that was all folks.

MMX2: Did you like it? We hope you did.

Aerisakura: Now, please let us now what you think and review.

Terriermon: I can blackmail someone, hahahahahaha!!!

Logan: Do you really think that Ryo send those flowers? Or could it be that the goggle-head send them to prejudice the "Digimon King"?

Freak: That's for us to know and you to wonder.

Aerisakura: The next chapter, more confrontations with the D.I.Q.

Freak: And you got to see what Henry does, and there will be some competition for him too?

Logan: Why does Kazu wants to talk so badly with Jeri?

Terriermon: The next chapter will be, "Getting Ride Of The Competition".

MMX2: Don't forget to REVIEW and that Rukato & Lee/Juri forever!!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Ride Of The Competenc...

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are again and we brought the next chapter.

MMX2: -_-;;; Against everyone's will, you just heard the Smashfriends leader.

Freak: Hell Yeahh!!

Logan: There's no way I will follow this freaky dude.

MMX2: -_-;;;; he just takes decisions without consulting us, well, anyway, we should continue with the fic.

Terriermon: We have a new guest here.

HoroHoro: Hi everyone, I like to be here, my sister Pilika is not around, the crazy angered and bossy girl in not around, hope to be around a lot.

Terriermon: You still have to meet Rika a.k.a. D.I.Q. then you will want to leave.

HoroHoro: Who?

Aerisakura: You will know in time, for now, we'll go on with the fic.

Terriermon: And argue who is the leader since if that Freaky is the leader, then I won't be able to make another Terriertornado on him. Anyway, they don't own us Digimon or this guy HoroHoro, but who would like to own him.

Chapter 5: Getting Ride Of The Competence And Some Misunderstands.

_"I'm gonna make you regret it"-Cid, Final Fantasy X._

_"See. I told you she gets mad easy"-Wakka, Final Fantasy X._

_"Don't go tryin' any funny stuff just coz I'm cute 'n all!!"-Kid, Chrono Cross._

It was early morning and Takato had just woke up and was ready for the new day that had just begun, he went down stairs to have his breakfast, giving the good morning to his parents, then he went out on his way to feed Guilmon, nothing out of ordinary, the dinosaur-like Digimon was happy to see his tamer and even more to see his tamer with his food, there's no need to say that Guilmon jumped over Takato happily taking the bread from his tamer and eating happily almost choking and after that Takato decided to go to see his good friend Henry, but in his way there he got in a daze remembering a very vivid dream ha had yesterday before leaving Rika's house, he had kissed her, but then everything turns dark which is weird since if this was a dream then that shouldn't happen, anyway, Takato thought that there wasn't any sense in giving more thought about it, but there was a little something, during his trip to his mind, Takato had wronged the way towards Henry's place and now was some where near Rika's house, he smiled looking the bright side of this, he could see her and wish her a good day.

_Meanwhile….not to far from there….._

Ryo was walking towards Rika's house, and as he got there, he knocked at the door, Rika opened the door, seeing her Ryo smirked and said "Hey beautiful, how are you doing?"

Rika glared at him and with sarcasm in her voice she said "Ryo, just the person I wanted to see"

Ryo, being the hard headed he is, smiled believing that in fact she was happy to see him, but the D.I.Q. had a little something in store for him and definitely wasn't what he was expecting.

"Did you get my flowers?" he asked still with that smirk on his face, making Rika glare, but for now she will follow the game and then, she will give him what he deserves.

"Yes I did" she simply said, still glaring, which Ryo's hard took as a "she's happy to see me"

"And…did you like them?" Ryo said smirking even more.

"Let me show you how much I LIKE them" Rika said while walking towards him and then….

_We go to Takato, The Hulk(Freak: Ya know for that, that he gets angry he could be like Hulk) a.k.a. goggle-head…_

Takato was quietly walking day dreaming in how would it be if he arrived and Rika actually were happy to see him but all his dreams were interrupted when someone was sent flying from Rika's house, Takato got a closer look and saw Ryo with a bleeding lip and a swollen eye, he was doubling over rubbing his stomach, obviously in pain, then Takato saw a furious Rika and hear her yelling "And don't come back!!"

"Come on Rika, you like me too and you know it, just admit it!!" Ryo said all aloud not really yelling, fearing she really heard him and then she would show how "happy" she was with him and the wounds he had right now would be nothing compared with what she could do after hearing that and for his bad fortune, Rika did hear him, and as soon as the door was open Ryo had already stood up and ran as hell and as far as he could from the rabid girl.

Takato glared at Ryo as he ran but then reacted, Rika was in baaaaad mood, and if she get to see him there, she would charge all his fury on him, he was smart enough to leave from there before hall brakes lose, and luckily for him, Rika didn't see him and he ran as fast as possible towards Henry's place.

_Somewhere in the park…..___

Kazu and Kenta where taking a walk around the park, looking for the other Tamers or even better, find their idol Ryo, but they didn't had any luck, there wasn't anyone around, at least no one they know, they were getting bored by now, there really wasn't anything to do around here, they Digimon where follow them not to far behind and they were also bored, well or at least it seemed as they were.

"Where is everyone?" Kenta asked as he looked around hoping to find one of his friends but none of them where around.

"Why don't we go to see Katou, her house is closer and I really have to go to the bathroom and I'm hungry, we could get some snacks at her house" Kazu said crossing his arms and resting them behind his head.

"Yeah, we should go there" a robotic voice said behind them, Guardromon said mimicking his Tamer's moves. Kazu smirked at his Digimon partner and then they headed towards Jeri's house.

_With Takato…..___

Takato was already in front of Henry's building when he saw Jeri's dad walking out from it, angered, at this Takato gulped and walked towards Henry's place and knocked at he door and a very pale Henry opened the door.

"Umm.. Hi Henry, how are you doing this morning?" Takato said nervously.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Takato?" Henry said almost as a whisper.

"Ya know, something like, you delivered flowers to Jeri in Henry's name" Terriermon said supporting his tamer, but of course, in truth he was thinking, if Takato hadn't do it I would have, and had to hold the laugh as he remembered Henry's face as he opened the door and instantly his face turned as white as snow when he saw Jeri's father with a stern in his face, and a reaaaalllllyyyy angered look in his eyes while he said "I thought it was clear that I don't want you near my daughter" and then Henry gulping and denying what Mr. Katou was saying about Henry sending flowers to Jeri, but then it hit him-Takato, but of course, after a quite time of yelling an warning that he better stays away from his daughter.

"Ummmm…sorry, I thought that she would like them" Takato said sweat dropping.

"Well, it seems that her father got them before she could see them" Henry said trying to control his anger, since Takato had already a beating from Rika, he would let it go for now, he took a deep breath to calm himself and said "Well Takato, what can I do for you?"

"Ummmm… well, I just came to tell you about the flowers, but you already now that *sweat drops* also, I saw Ryo with Rika just a while ago" Takato said, at the beginning sounding embarrassed and then turning serious and almost angry.

"Really, and she was actually…how to say it?...enjoying his company… sorry Takato" Henry said, now feeling bad for his friend but stopped to feel sorry when he saw him smile.

"No, she beat him up" Takato said happy and relieved that Rika didn't like Ryo, but still, he had to do something about it, he would go to talk with Ryo.

"Not really surprised" Henry said while Terriermon giggled, picturing everything in his bunny mind, but of course, he exaggerated, just a little bit, remembering how she left Takato and taking in count that she seems to dislike Ryo even more than Takato, he giggles as he remembered how Takato kissed Rika, he would never forget that, and in sake of his friend, he will make sure that Ryo knows of this or anyone else that be or not be interested in knowing the little "incident" between the goggle-head and the D.I.Q.

"I'm going to go to talk with him" Takato said and started to leave when Henry stopped him.

"I'll go with you" "Yeah, there's no way we are going to lose this, the battle of the century: The Goggle-head Versus The Supposed to be the Digimon King" "Terriermon!!!" Henry argued with the giggling bunny, and Takato just nodded trying to ignore Terriermon's remark.

_At Jeri's House…..___

Kazu and Kenta had just arrived and knocked at the door, Jeri opened and instantly Kazu asked her to let him use the bathroom, while Jeri offered Kenta and the Digimon some snacks, and then they started to eat and continued chatting about nothing in special, until Kazu asked "We should go to the movies" in the same instant that Jeri's dad entered the house and glared at him and more at what he had just heard.

"Hi sir" Kazu said with no worry while Kenta started to feel nervous and gave his goodbyes and left with his Digimon, Kazu stayed a little more since he was still hungry making Mr. Katou angered but also got him to think that this boy compared with the other one that he had just saw at his house, Henry, was better than this boy for his daughter, maybe he won't be so rude next time, if there is a next time and it will be just a maybe, but maybe this boy wasn't interested in his daughter but anyway, he won't let this boy near his daughter.

"Well, gotta go, see ya later Katou, sir" Kazu said walking away waving goodbye to Jeri and her father.

_Going Back With The Goggle-head…._

Takato, Henry, Terriermon and Guilmon-who was just picked up by his Tamer, were walking looking around for Ryo around the park with the hope he be around and then Terriermon saw the supposed to be Digimon King sitting on a bench, Monodramon at his side sleeping.

"Hey, Ryo" Takato said examining his now black eye.

"Hey, guys" Ryo said looking up which caused Terriermon to giggle at the sight.

"Takato has something to tell you, come on goggle, go straight to the point" "Terriermon!!" "What? He needed some help"

"What are they talking about, Takato?" Ryo said not knowing what the bunny was talking about.

"Well, I want to challenge you, if I win, you'll stop pestering Rika" Takato said trying hard to not blush at the thought of her.

"And if I win, you will stay away from her, let's play a card game" Ryo said now getting what was this all about and proposing the card game because a Digimon battle wasn't possible right now, since his Digimon was sleeping and he had a better advantage in the card game.

"Ummm….well…" "I will play against you" Takato was interrupted before he could agree and blushed as he recognized that voice, Rika was standing right behind him.

"Then you will play instead of the goggle-head, and what will I get if I win against you?" Ryo said cockily.

"First of all, only I can call Takato goggle-head second, there is no use in discussing what would you get if you win because you're not going to win" Rika said glaring at Ryo.

"Ok. we'll discuss that after I win" Ryo said cockily and now taking out his deck as well as Rika, now, not even Terriermon dared to talk or make any noise as they watched the card battle. Takato whishing that Rika get to win, the same that Henry and Terriermon since they supported their friend and after what they saw the other day, well….it was just matter of time for those two to end up together, if only Takato dropped the book thing and said directly risking his life of course but also it could have another ending like Rika corresponding his feelings but anyway, now they had to keep a close watch in this battle that it would get ride of Ryo-Takato's competence.

End Chapter 5.

HoroHoro: Now I know what you mean, this Rika is worse that Anna wait, we were talking of my sister, but Anna is worse that my sister and this Rika is worse than Anna or is Anna worse????

Freak: Who knows? It's almost as if you were asking what was first, the chicken or the egg?

MMX2: I think Rika is much more aggressive but that's just me.

Terriermon: And me.

Logan: I think Anna is better almost as my older cousin, her middle name is just that Anna, Hehehe, funny coincidence.

Aerisakura: My sister is not like Anna, and don't let her catching you saying that or you are dead.

Freak: Wosssshhhh!!! Anyway, we have a little poll for you, we are curious about something and we might do something about it, with time you will know or you may guess after you see what we have to ask.

MMX2: Yeah, and well, here it goes:

Which of this fics that we wrote, you liked the most:

*You Got A Friend On Me.

*Cupidmon & Kero.

*It's A Summer Love.

*Rika's Dilemma.

Logan: And I got an idea, save us from having to be under the leadership of Freak and vote for who do you think that should be the leader, me, MMX or A….or…Freak…..

Terriermon: I vote for….anyone that doesn't be Freak, I still want to make some Terriertornados on him.

Aerisakura: I vote for anyone that not be me or Freak.

Freak: Hey!! Wha….

Aerisakura: Hey Freak or better said Dr. Tofu, I got a letter from Kasumi and she asked me for you.

Freak: What?? *dazes off* Kasumi…..

MMX2: Good one, did she really ask you that?

Aerisakura: Well, she asked me for him AND for you.

Logan: Who is Kasumi?

Aerisakura: Anyway, please review and you don't really have to vote…

MMX2&Logan: Hey!!! That's the only way to solve this!!!

Terriermon: Well...that was all folks!! Keep reading this dudes fics.

HoroHoro: Anna or Rika? Anna or Rika? mmmhhhh….can't decide.


	6. Chapter 6: Doing Some Thinking

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with the next chapter and sorry to tell you this but this will be a short chapter.

RedYoshimon: That means that will be even shorter than usual.

BlackYoshimon: Hey, that was my line!!!

Yoshimon: Who cares!! I want to read the fic already!!

WhiteYoshimon: All of you just SHUT UP!!!

 (They glare at each other and start to fight)

Aerisakura: -_-;;; Just ignore the giant fighting lizards and lets go on with the fic.

MMX2: Sorry for the delay, but we are working in other fics, as we already said, they will be posted the 24 of this month.

Logan: So if you like Shaman King and Card Captor Sakura, wait til that day.

Terriermon: But worry not, there will be one for Digimon, and that one is already over, and I "have" a great part in it. Well, as you know they don't own Digimon.

_For how long will I go on,_

_Breaking someone's heart_

_And despising_

_My degenerating self._

_The pain called "loneliness"_

_Makes my chest tighten_

_Tears overflow.._

_-Kibou No Sora E (To The Sky Of Hope)-Evangelion._

Chapter 6: Doing Some Thinking.

"Ok. we'll discuss that after I win" Ryo said cockily and now taking out his deck as well as Rika, now, not even Terriermon dared to talk or make any noise as they watched the card battle. Takato whishing that Rika get to win, the same that Henry and Terriermon since they supported their friend and after what they saw the other day, well….it was just matter of time for those two to end up together, if only Takato dropped the book thing and said directly risking his life of course but also it could have another ending like Rika corresponding his feelings but anyway, now they had to keep a close watch in this battle that it would get ride of Ryo-Takato's competence.

Ryo smirked and looked at Rika and "This battle was supposed to be between Takato and me, or what, don't you trust in his abilities?"

"Of course not, that's why I'm playing. I'm not going to leave my luck to a goggle-brain that is a nullity at playing cards" Rika said coldly and angered.

Takato gasped and looked thunder struck by those words, Henry looked at his friend worriedly and Terriermon for the first time in a long time remained silent not daring to make one of his smart comments.

Takato looked at the ground sadly, he wasn't dump enough to dare Ryo Akiyama the legendary Tamer without training before, and he thought he could play and win.

_'To bad Rika doesn't trust me' Takato thought as he walked away from the battle between his dream…she won't be his dream girl anymore, the battle between the D.I.Q. and the Digimon King._

"Hey Takato, aren't you going to watch this match?" Ryo said smirking as Takato keep walking away without turning back, not answering Ryo's question. Henry and Terriermon decided to follow their friend in silence, not really knowing what to say.

Ryo looked at Rika surprised by the fact that she didn't say anything to stop him nor to give a hint that she was just joking at what she had said, he blinked feeling bad for Takato and looking at Rika's emotionless face, he sighed and continued playing.

_With the Digi-bunny, the brainiac and the running-goggles…._

"Hey Takato, wait!" Henry yelled as he ran after his friend.

"Gee, since when Takato became a roadrunner?" "Terriermon!!" "What? I'm just trying to cut the tension" "Well, you're not helping at all!!" "Okay Henry, I'll shut up but just cuz Rika broke the goggle-head"

"Don't call me that!!"

Terriermon and Henry stopped arguing to look at their friend, Takato had stopped running and turned to them.

"Please don't call me goggle-head anymore" Takato repeated looking at the ground.

"……ok." Terriermon said without arguing, the bunny understood that it was better to just do what Takato had asked.

"Guys, I'm hungry, why don't we pick Guilmon and then we go to get something to eat?" Takato said smiling, Terriermon immediately knew that Takato's smile was a fake one so he made an attempt to say a smart comment but his Tamer, who also noticed that, quickly covered his mouth.

"Right Takato, I'm hungry too" Henry said and followed Takato's lead towards dino-boy's shed, while they walked there Takato could only think in what to do now, thinking about if he should keep trying to win Rika's heart, he really needed some thinking and at least his friends were giving him the space to think.

_Back to the D.I.Q. and the fallen Digimon King….._

Ryo's head hung down as Rika had win yet again. "Let's play again!!" he said desperately this was the third game already and he had lost all of them.

"Don't you already had enough or want me to humiliate you more" Rika said as she took her cards and the cards that won from Ryo.

"I got to go already" Rika said standing up and started to walk away.

"Are you going to chase a certain goggle-head?" Ryo said smirking.

Rika turned around to glare him and said "I told you that only I can call him like that and what I'm going to do is my business"

'She is going after him' Ryo thought as he also stood up and left to see Kazu and Kenta, he needed to play card with someone he can beat.

And Rika was thinking about what Ryo had said.

_'Why should I go after the goggle-head? I didn't say anything that not be truth' Rika thought unknowingly walking towards Guilmon's shed._

_'Maybe I shouldn't have said that'_

************************

RedYoshimon: Whossss!!!!

Freak: That's what I said, whooooosssss!!!!

BlackYoshimon: Ryo need to boost his pride now, Hehehehehe!!!!

WhiteYoshimon: That D.I.Q. is nuts!!

Yoshimon: I hear ya, she is scary too.

MMX2: Weren't you mad at each other?

Yoshimon: No we were only playing.

BlackYoshimon: Anyway, drop some reviews.

Logan: I agree with Blacky, give us some reviews and we'll try to post next chapter soon.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading. We would give you some preview from our Christmas fic but…

Freak: We want to keep it as a secret.

MMX2: Hope you read it, see ya!!


	7. Chapter 7: A Challenge… Rejected? Maybe ...

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Here we are with the next chapter.

Aerisakura: Thanks for all your reviews.

MMX2: Last chapter was a weird one, wasn't it?

BlackYoshimon: Wasn't this supposed to be a humor fic? I mean that was kinda sad.

Smashfriends: Hehehehehe!!! You all will have to wait what we are planning to write next!!

RedYoshimon: That sound creepy, you all are creepy!

Yoshimon: We just have to wait and see but I don't see how this can be funny.

Smashfriends: Just wait and see.

Terriermon: I have a small idea of what are you dudes planning and…. (notices the Smashfriends glaring at him) *gulps* Ok. so you already know they don't own Digimon and sorry to inform you but this will be another short chapter.

_So if you think that you're in love with me_

_Tell me can you still be free?_

_For on the surface of most everything,_

_Something hides within_

_Look at me what do you see?_

_Am I real or just a dream?_

_Am I something that you need?_

_Or just an image of me?**-The Image Of Me-vocalise**_

Chapter 7: A Challenge…. Rejected? Maybe I Should Do More Thinking.

Through their way to Guilmon's shed, Takato decided what to do now, he nodded to himself while Henry watched him carefully, he felt bad for Takato, what Rika had said seemed to affect him a lot.

"Hey Takato, are you ok.?" Henry asked in concern.

Takato remained silent but not much after the question was made, he just nodded and said "I got to a conclusion"

"What conclusion, Takato?" Henry said still worried by the attitude his best friend was taking.

Takato remained silent looking at the ground debating with himself if he should say to Henry what his conclusion was.

"Come on, goggles, tell us already!!" "Terriermon!!!" "What?" Henry and Terriermon stopped their little quarrel when they heard Takato sigh and take his goggles off the top of his head.

Both, Terriermon and Henry blinked in confusion and surprise at what Takato did while Guilmon remained clueless as always.

When Henry was about to ask why Takato had done such a think, Takato had already started to walk away towards their destination.

"Great, now we won't know what his conclusion was and why he took off his goggles" "Terriermon!!" "What?" Henry sighed in annoyance not being able to handle the little Digi-bunny anymore.

Soon they arrived to Guilmon's shed and Terriermon being unable to keep quiet said "I thought we were going to get something to eat but I don't see anything in here, great thinking gog…Takatomon, there's no food in here"

Takato almost glared at the Digi-bunny for the word he almost spits out but again just sighed and with another fake smile he said "I got some bread for Guilmon and some bread for us"

"Ohhh!! Hope is not bread you got hoping to a have a picnic with a red…" Terriermon didn't finish his sentence, Henry covered his mouth before he said something he shouldn't.

Takato decided to ignore that and handed the bread to his friends and they ate in silence, well not really in silence but the only thins that could be heard was the munching sounds from Terriermon and Guilmon.

After having devoured almost all the bread, footsteps could be heard approaching the shed, and everyone stopped what they were doing, which was eating and maybe some burping from a little Digi-bunny, which made Guilmon laugh and try himself some of his own while Henry and Takato blinked.

Henry was more of wishing that it wasn't Jeri who was coming and think that it was him who did that but his thoughts changed as he saw Takato's eyes wide open seeing the figure standing right behind him and he also noticed a pinkish hue on Takato's cheeks, as he was trying hard not to blush.

Terriermon giggled at Guilmon tries to burp but stopped as he felt his tamer cover his mouth while Guilmon tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What a nice picture. What incredibly good thinks you teach to your Digimon brainiac" Rika said with obvious sarcasm and annoyance in her voice.

Henry decided to remain silent and his comments to himself instead of yelling some truths to the D.I.Q. Takato was his best friend and Takato had tried so many times to be friends with Rika but she really was a Ice Queen.

When Rika saw that her intentional hurtful comment had no effect on them, she decided to go to the point and without more taking anymore time she said "Goggle, what you said to Ryo gave me an idea and I want to challenge you to a card battle with the same arrangement I had with Akiyama, if I win you will let me alone"

"What if Takato wins?" Henry asked almost angered with Rika, it was as she was trying to rub salt on Takato's wounds.

" Ha! That will never happen!" Rika said full of confidence.

"We should bring a futon or something that would soften the D.I.Q. fall… no forget that, let her fall hard *giggles*" "Terriermon!!" "What?" Terriermon was surprised at what his tamer did next, Henry patted him on the head as if saying 'Well done' or 'Good job'

But what was more surprising was what Takato said "That won't be necessary, I was going to do that anyways. Let's go guys, all this bread made me thirsty" and with that he left the small shed.

Henry and the Digi-pair followed him not really understanding what was going on while Rika stayed at the shed blinking not believing what she just heard.

'Maybe I shouldn't have said that…but who cares, I got what I want, right?' Rika thought as she also left the shed to leave to her house and do more thinking about these matters.

End Chapter 7

Freak: That was it. Short we know.

Aerisakura: Thanks for reading and don't worry this is still a humor fic.

MMX2: Yeah, just that now it seems… well you read it.

RedYoshimon: Next chapter Takato tries to help Henry with his problem a.k.a. Mr. Katou.

BlackYoshimon: Poor Henry, he is going to have a black future.

Yoshimon: Rika keep thinking and doing some actions.

Freak: We are going to put some rules since writing is getting more difficult for us.

MMX2: This are some rules Freak thought (believe it or not he thinks… just some times and not always are good stuff we could use) that if we don't get more than 5 reviews, we won't continue writing.

Aerisakura: I'm don't really agree with that but it is a good point, since it doesn't have case to write something that no one is going to read.

Freak: That's why I said it!!

MMX2: But worry not, this rule will apply after the next chapter for all of our fics.

Aerisakura: Well, that's all we had to say, take care and have a Happy New Year.

And now, we'll give personal thanks to those who review:

**(): Thanks for reading and remember that this is a Rukato so sooner or later Rika and Takato will make up, just that we like to complicate things, hehehehe!!**

**Kamehameha: Don't worry, Ryo won't be bugging Rika anymore and hope you had liked this chapter and keep reading.**

**The Future Queen: Thanks for reading our fics and for your comments and to your Mewmon, you're a nice Digimon and if you behave, we'll give you some candy or whatever you ask us. Keep reading out fics.**

**SerpentTreize: Your Digimon is funny, hehehehe!!! Thanks for reading our fics and don't feel bad for Takato, he will be fine and besides this will get to be a Rukato just that we don't know who exactly we'll get to there, hehehehe!!**

BlackYoshimon: One last thing that all of them forgot to mention.

Yoshimon: They have been to lazy and they haven't finish the next chapter of "Our own celebrity death match" so they added a battle.

RedYoshimon: And as you know, we need you votes yo know who do you want to win.

BlackYoshimon: The match is: Rika Vs. Anna (from Shaman King)

Yoshimon: Until now Anna is winning, we won't say for how many votes but let's just said Rika has 0 votes.

RedYoshimon: Remember that we don't vote, but even if we did vote, Rika would still be on the losing side.

Yoshimon: If you like Shaman King or if you just know a little of it, we are writing a Shaman King/Digimon crossover, it's called: "What to do when your heart is broken"

BlackYoshimon: Even if the title doesn't help, this is supposed to be a humor fic, and in the next chapter to come, Rika misunderstanding what Terriermon said..

Terriermon: You know me!! I'm the best Digi-bunny around!!

BlackYoshimon: Anyways, Rika believes Takato got a girlfriend and is living with her in Tokyo, so she leaves to get her goggle-head back!

RedYoshimon: Hehehe!! That will be funny, the Ice Queen of Shinjuku will meet the Ice Queen of Tokyo!!

Yoshimon: Well, thanks for reading and see ya!!


	8. Chapter 8 is divided in 3 parts

How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love

By: Smashfriends

Freak: Sorry for the delay, but we're already here with the next chapter.

RedYoshimon: We must say that this will be a long chapter and it might be the last one.

MMX2: We're busy with other fics and new projects, other hobbies and let's not mention school.

Yoshimon: And this is the only fic that could get to an end. But as they said, it will be a long chapter for you to enjoy.

Aerisakura: Thanks to all you who reviewed, we'll thank each one of you at the end of the chapter.

BlackYoshimon: We hope you like this chapter, it will have a song on it.

Freak: They might be a lot of Rukatoness but of course, it still will be along road and now is turn for Henry and Jeri to have their moments.

RedYoshimon: You must be wondering "Is Takato plotting something? Or did he really give up on Rika?"

MMX2: The answer, you are about to know it, but we changed what we had planned.

Logan: Changed a lot of the original plan, but worry not, it is still a Rukato.

WhiteYoshimon: More card battles were Ryo get's beaten!!

Terriermon: Anyway, this dudes don't own Digimon nor the song they used, now go on and read, laugh or get bored or whatever you feel like doing but review. By the way the chapter divides in 3 parts, hope you like it, the song will be used on the last part.

I'm

Chapter 8

**Part 1: Just Tell Her.**

_I wake up in the morning feelin' fine_

_Now you're the first thing that is on my mind_

_I feel a change in me_

_Emotions that I never knew I had_

_Are pouring out of me 'cos I'm so glad_

_Of what you mean to me.___

**_-From My Dreams_**

"Hey Takato, where are we going to get something to drink?" Terriermon asked with a giggle, already guessing the answer, which made Henry nervous.

"To Jeri's house, we could start with our plans" Takato said thinking of a way to bring Henry and Jeri together.

"T-Takato, I think I'm not welcome at Jeri's house, her father hates me" Henry said trying to find any excuse to not go there.

"Don't worry Henry, while you talk to Jeri, Terriermon and me will distract her father, right Terriermon?" Takato asked looking at the small bunny.

"Aww, I wanted to see when Henry declared his undying love for Jeri!! *giggles madly*" Terriermon said and continued giggling even more as Henry turned all kinds of red.

"Terriermon!!" that was all Henry could say after a few seconds.

"We are almost there" Takato said before any of his two companions could say anything.

"T-Ta-Takato, what are you planning to do?" Henry said nervously, after all, he would be seeing the girl that won his heart in a few minutes and he had no clue on what to say.

"Nothing, just what I told you, I distract Jeri's father while you talk to her and tell her" Takato said and turned to look at his friend.

"I realized that you're right, follow what a book says was dumb, so just tell her, Jeri is nice and wouldn't make fun of you by trying" Takato told Henry turning away to keep on walking.

Henry understood what Takato meant by that, Rika would have laughed or worst yet, beaten Takato up for telling her that…but even with the other method Takato used, he got beaten and laughed at by the D.I.Q. Henry didn't know what to say to his friend, and Takato seemed to have given up.

_'Maybe he is plotting something, but what? No, what Rika said did affect him' Henry said looking at his friend with worry, worry that became nervousness yet again as they were already in front Jeri's house._

"You wait here, I go inside and…talk with Mr. Katou and tell Jeri to come to talk with you Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, you two come with me" Takato said as he went inside the restaurant.

"Terriermon, follow everything I say" "Okay Takato" whispered Takato and Terriermon while Guilmon just smelled the air around them for the food.

But there was something Takato wasn't expecting, Kazu and Kenta were there and Mr. Katou looked more angrier than ever, Takato could only gulp the same that Terriermon while the two of them thought at the same time _'What I do for my best friend'_

"Hey Takato" Kazu and Kenta said at the same time when they saw Takato walk inside the place while Mr. Katou just glared even more but tried to control himself with Takato, after all he had saved Jeri from the D-Reaper.

"Hey everyone, good day Mr. Katou" Takato said more nervous.

After the "heys" were exchanged, everyone returned to what they we're doing before, Kazu and Kenta continued eating while Mr. Katou left to attend some clients and Jeri was seated next to Kazu.

Takato motioned to Jeri to come to talk with him, and Jeri stood up from her seat quietly trying to not call Kazu's attention who would ramble about who knows what.

"What's up Takato?" Jeri asked in concern as she could tell that Takato was sad about something.

"Henry wants to talk to you, he is outside, I'll distract your dad" Takato said, he looked at Mr. Katou who was distracted now by serving some clients.

"Thanks Takato, I wanted to talk to Henry" Jeri said smiling and went outside.

Takato sighed and walked towards Mr. Katou, once he was in front him, Takato sighed again taking courage and said "Mr. Katou, can I speak with you in private?"

Mr. Katou turned to look at Takato, he was almost glaring at him but nodded and motioned Takato to go to the kitchen.

"Yes, what did you want to tell me? Whatever it is make it fast" Mr. Katou said while preparing a meal for a client.

"Well Mr. Katou, remember the mariachis and the tons of flowers that were sent here?" Takato said getting more nervous.

Mr. Katou nodded and Takato continued. 

"Well…"

_To Henry and Jeri…..___

"Hi Henry" Jeri said as soon as she saw him, she smiled at him, thing that made him blush.

_'Thanks Takato' Henry thought, knowing the real reason for Takato to take Terriermon with him._

"Hi Jeri" Henry managed to said.

"Thanks for the flowers" Jeri said smiling again making Henry turn more red and he thanked again for the fact that the Digi-bunny wasn't here to tease him about it.

"I wanted to tell you something Jeri" Henry said gathering all his courage.

"And could that be, Henry?" Jeri said smiling and the process on Henry's mind repeated.

"I-I wanted to tell you that-that I-I like you a lot" Henry said blushing even more...if that could be possible.

"I had figured that much, I like you too Henry" Jeri said and hugged a shocked-blushing-happy-Henry.

After a few seconds, Henry reacted and hugged Jeri back and explained her everything about the flowers, following what a book said because he didn't know who to tell her what he feels for her but that Takato had advised him and encouraged him to just tell her….after practically have forced him to follow the book.

Henry couldn't get angry at Takato and he was happy to have a friend such as Takato and now Henry have the girl that won his heart giving him her own heart to him.

_We go back to the gog…Takato….._

"And that's what happened Mr. Katou, so don't be angry with Henry" Takato said lowering his head, he had explained to Mr. Katou that it was him who sent those flowers and that it was him who convinced Henry about the mariachis.

Mr. Katou was angered, but again remembered what Takato did and decided to let it go, besides, Henry would be better for Jeri than that kid Kazu that was eating everything outside.

"Fine, that kid Henry can come to visit my daughter as long as you don't try to convince him to do something like this again" Mr. Katou said walking back to the restaurant taking the meals to their costumers.

"I think you only brought me so Henry could be alone with Jeri" Terriermon said suspiciously looking at Takato.

Takato just laughed a little and said "Well Terriermon, if I had leaved you with Henry, you would have mocked him and he wouldn't have the chance to really talk with Jeri sooo…."

"Now we spy on them??" Terriermon and Takato were surprised by who said that, they would have expected that from Terriermon himself but never from the Digi-dino-boy.

"That's a great idea, come on Takato" Terriermon said pushing Takato's head.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming" Takato said as he walked towards the door, once there, he quietly observed his two best human friends.

Henry was still in daze from the hug that Jeri kept giving him, when some giggling noise that was so familiar to him came to his ears.

"Why did I have to forget my camera?" Terriermon said as low as he could before a fit of giggles invaded him.

"Shhhhhhhh!!! Terriermon, they're going to hear us" Takato's voice could be heard behind the door as well.

"Takatomon, is Henry going to be Jeri's mate?" the curious voice of Guilmon could be heard too, what he said made Henry and Jeri blush redder than ever.

Henry and Jeri released each other and walked towards the door narrowing their eyes at the threesome, the three of them now smiling as innocently as they could, then all of them laughed, it was a happy day…for most of them…

**Part 2: Done With My Thinking.**

_For the first time, I want to try_

_Starting from a smile_

_And something changes_

_Here in my heart._

**_-Premonition_**

It had been almost a week after Henry and Jeri started dating, Takato was still the same, trying to pretend that everything was okay, but Henry knew better, the same that Guilmon, but he really didn't understand what was wrong with his Tamer, he just knew that Takatomon was sad for some reason.

It was afternoon and as usual, Takato played cards with his friends, since the event of the last week, every time Rika arrived to the park, Takato would stand up and leave saying that he forgot to do something.

Kazu and Kenta wouldn't notice the change in Takato's behavior and would continue playing cards, Ryo knew or could only guess what was wrong with Takato, only Henry and Jeri knew for sure what was wrong with him, and every time Takato left, Henry and Jeri would follow him.

Jeri was worried for Takato, Henry had told her everything, of course he first asked Takato if it was okay to tell her, none of them had stayed to talk with the D.I.Q.

And Rika would go not long after them, after all, the remaining people were Ryo, Kazu and Kenta, three people that she didn't bear to talk to and well, Ryo had been true to the bet and didn't looked for Rika anymore.

And after a few days, Rika went back to her usual self and stayed home almost all day, except for her usual walks, on those walk she would think about the happenings on the last days, and she would think about the goggle-head, a feeling, that she couldn't really identify, annoyed her and she wanted to clear her mind…to clear her heart.

She knew what she had to do to make that feeling disappear, but she didn't know how to do it and even if she knew her pride wouldn't let her.

Rika was on one of those walks, it was dark already but she didn't realized as she was in deep in thought and didn't realized where she ended until she heard the familiar voices.

"Ummm…Fine, but just one more game, I have to go home" Rika heard Takato said.

"I will win this one!" that was Ryo, Rika recognized the voice, and she smirked as he sounded annoyed, but why.

They where inside Guilmon's shed, Rika peered and saw them playing cards.

"Aww man!! I lost again, let's play another game" Ryo hung his head as he said those words.

"Sorry Ryo, but I got to go" Takato said as he picked his cards, none of them had noticed the D.I.Q. standing on the entrance to the small shed.

"Alright, but tomorrow we'll play again" Ryo said also taking his cards.

"Ryo…ummm…we have been playing cards since the last week and…" Takato said scratching the back of his head.

"You won all of them, and I want to learn your techniques….I'm starting to act like Kazu or Kenta" Ryo hung his head at the last comment, thing that made Takato sweat drop.

"Umm…I really have to go Ryo" Takato said turning to a now sleeping Guilmon, he wanted to wish a good night but the little dinosaur was already sleeping.

"If Rika had let you play that day you would have won" Ryo said waking up his Monodramon.

Takato decided to ignore that comment by simply saying "Guilmon is sleeping already, I better leave him sleep"

His voice was different, it wasn't cheerful as always, and he talked less than usual.

Hearing that, Rika decided to leave before anyone could see her, the nagging feeling was worse now, she decided to go back to her house and rest.

She walked silently, again in deep thought, what she had seen and what she heard repeated several times on her mind, she couldn't forget the way Takato's voice sounded.

That nagging feeling keep bothering her, she wanted to get raid of it, she wished for everything went back as it used to be, she didn't want to admit it but, she had liked to have friends, to hang around the rest of the tamers and not be alone anymore.

She sighed, there was nothing she could do or so she thought, she could feel Renamon following her close behind, and she prepared for a lecture, it was usual of Renamon tell her she should go to apologize to Takato or to try to be friends again, to forget her pride and do what was right.

But Renamon remained silent, she didn't say a word, this surprised Rika of course, and reading Rika's features, Renamon looked at her tamer and just said "I already told you what I think you should do, there is no need for me to repeat my self....I trust that you will take the right decisions"

Rika didn't say anything after that, she just resumed her walk and soon she arrived to her house, she went inside and prepared to have dinner with her grandmother, her mother as usual was gone to some shot session.

Rika ate little that night, as she had done for the last week, this preoccupied her grandmother, she had noticed that Rika had gone back to her old self and also noticed that the young boy wearing goggles hadn't come nor called lately, she could only sigh as Rika got up from the table and went to her room.

Once in her room, Rika laid on her futon bed, still thinking.

_"If Rika had let you play that day you would have won"_

Rika remembered those words and remembered Takato's reaction, she saw him lower his head and ignored Ryo.

_"I trust that you will take the right decisions"_

Rika sighed at that thought, Renamon always knew what to say to make her think.

_'Maybe I should apologize to the goggle-head' she thought as she tried to sleep but she tried in vain, tonight she wouldn't get much sleep._

She tossed over on her bed, the nagging feeling was still bothering her and it was as nagging as the feeling she has since that day when Takato kissed her, that was something else that didn't allowed her to sleep nor to find peace for the last days.

She only could guess what this feeling were but couldn't accept them, guilt and love weren't feelings that made her feel happy with her self but really nothing did, just the feeling of being her, of being the D.I.Q. make her happy for a while, but then that nagging feeling called guilt would come to bother her.

Usually she would get ride of that feeling quickly but this time, it wouldn't go, it didn't matter what she did the feeling would remind there, the same that that other feeling that only came when Takato was near, a feeling that she didn't liked and that never imagined having, much less for Takato.

And there was that feeling again, the feeling that came every time she thought or talk less of Takato, and as that feeling grew more she felt like going to look for him and apologize.

She missed his friendship, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud, her life was less boring with the goggle-head around.

She sighed again, she was starting to get more convinced in going to look for the goggle-head and apologize, but would he forgive her? What if he doesn't forgive her? Her pride would be totally broken, after all she would be apologizing to someone and that someone wouldn't accept her apologize.

More questions formed in her head and she wanted to just forget everything but knew she couldn't, and she took a decision, she was done with her thinking, her decision, she will apologize to Takato and if he didn't forgive her, it will hurt she knew, but at least she would know that she tried.

She was done with her thinking, now she could only wish for Takato to forgive her and to want to be her friend again, with that wishes in mind, she could finally sleep at peace for the first time in weeks.

**Part 3: Come Up To Meet You, Tell You I'm Sorry.**

_You were my fantasy_

_And now you're reality_

_You found a way into my life from my dreams_

_You're givin' me everything_

_I never thought love could bring_

_You found a way into my heart from my dreams_

**_-From My Dreams_**

Rika woke up early the next morning, not losing more time, she got dressed and went to have breakfast, after breakfast she went to the park hoping to find Takato there, and hoping to have the chance to talk with him.

She walked silently, trying to think in what to say, wondering if Takato would hear what she had to say. Soon she arrived to the park, she saw the usual, the tamer playing cards, the unusual was that Takato was wining all the matches.

Takato saw Rika coming and was about to stand up and leave as the match against Kazu was already over, he had won and he didn't felt like hearing Rika's teasing about him, but what he heard her say was something he wasn't expecting.

"Takato can I talk to you" Rika said, she was getting more nervous as he wasn't answering, but soon he slowly nodded.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

Takato and Rika walked away from the group of tamers. Ryo, sensing that Kazu, Kenta and Terriermon were about to start teasing, he decided to use his influences over Kazu and Kenta, Terriermon was another thing.

"Hey guys, let's play cards, I will show you some moves" Ryo said smirking while thinking _'Lucky goggle-head'_

Henry catch up whit Ryo and covered Terriermon's mouth before words could came out from his mouth.

Making sure that they were at a save distance from the group, Rika turned to Takato and took a deep breath before start, but Takato was who spoke first, and what he said shocked and almost hurt Rika.

"What did you want to tell me Nonaka" Takato said not looking at her.

_I had to find you_

_Tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

Rika could feel the same questions repeat in her head. _'What if he doesn't forgive me?' she looked down and sighed at that thought._

Takato looked at Rika, he was confused by her behavior, he was starting to feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave, he made an attempt to leave.

Noticing he was about to leave, Rika finally said "I wanted to tell you I'm sorry"

_Tell me your secrets_

_And ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

Takato blinked in confusion, not really knowing if he heard right or if he only had hallucinated.

"I wish everything was like before, you being my friend and I'm sorry for what I said the other day" Rika said still trying to avoid eye contact, the same that Takato, who was speechless.

_Running in circles_

_Coming up tails_

_Heads on a silent apart_

Takato didn't know what to say, after all he believed he was having a day-dream, Rika would never say that to him or anyone for that matter. She never has been happy with him as her friend, she always though less of him, always that he showed affection for her she would be angry and mock him or beat him. How was he supposed to know if this wasn't a trick from her to tease him again.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

While Takato debated on what to say or if he should believe Rika or not, Rika was starting to fear the worse, he would not forgive her, he won't be her friend anymore.

_Oh take me back to the start_

"I should have trusted in you Takato, you could have beaten Ryo and you're only trying to help me" Rika said still trying to recover her friend.

Takato finally turned to look at Rika after those words, she wasn't looking at him. He wished to go back to the start and had done what Henry suggested since the beginning, maybe like that, things would be so difficult right now.

_I was just guessing_

_At number and figures_

_Pulling your puzzles apart_

Rika thought that she should have heard Renamon's advice sooner, Takato was her best human friend for not to say the only one she had.

She thought of that kiss, Takato wasn't only her friend, he was more than that and she wanted for him to be more than that.

_Questions of science_

_Science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart_

"You really mean what you said, Rika?" Takato finally said after a long silence.

She slowly nodded and finally looked at him, she was relieved that he had called by her first name again. And as their eyes meet, both of the saw sadness in each others eyes.

In that moment both of them felt like saying what they feel for each other.

_Tell me you love me_

_Come back and haunt me_

_Oh and I rush to the start_

"You're not mad at me for what I have done?" Takato said remembering the beating she gave him and the poor mariachis.

"That's another story goggles" Rika replied.

_Running in circles_

_Chasing our tails_

_Coming back as we are_

Takato hung his head thinking that then she wouldn't feel as he does.

Rika sighed and said "I didn't liked what you did, it did bother me but the way I treat you, I must admit it was wrong"

Takato didn't looked up, at least she wouldn't be mad at him anymore but still....what she said could mean she doesn't feels the same way he does.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

"Then we go back to be friends?" Takato said suppressing a sigh, it wouldn't be today the day he will tell Rika Nonaka what he feels, and who knows if he would dare some day, but…

Rika nodded and Takato smiled at that, at least they would be friends….but he remembered what he had told Henry _'Follow what a book says was dumb, so just tell her'_

Rika wondered if she should tell Takato that other thing she had discovered about her feelings, but before she could say anything Takato had closed the distance between them and hugged her.

_I'm going back to the start_

"Sorry for doing all those things but I got this book that said I should do that" Takato said still hugging a surprised Rika.

"Do that for what? What's the name of the book?" Rika said still to surprised to return the hug.

"The book name is: How To Win The Heart Of The Girl That You Secretly Love" Takato replied almost as a whisper.

"You did but not with the book" Rika said waking from her surprised state and hugged Takato back while she smiled.

The End

MMX2: The song that we used was picked by….Freak, which makes me wonder…A. since when Freak likes Coldplay?

Aerisakura: Since Kasumi said she likes the group.

Freak: Hope you had liked that.

RedYoshimon: There was almost nothing of humor here but sometimes we have to get serious.

MMX2: Hey A. you think Freak is feeling well?

Aerisakura: Don't look at me, I don't know.

MMX2: Weird O_o

Aerisakura: Anyway thanks for reading.

BlackYoshimon: We had planned more plots from Takato but…we decided to change it to this at the end.

Freak: Hope you had liked that.

MMX2: Weird O_o

Aerisakura: -_-;;;

Smashfriends (or at least the ones that are present and that aren't day-dreaming): And now, we give you the personal thanks for your reviews:

**The Future Queen: Good Mewmon, here you have the candies we promised *the Smashfriends hand him a big bag full of candies* Now we hope you had liked this chapter and that you two keep reading our fics. Thanks for your comments and see ya!!**

**DigiDestined of Courage: Hey BlackTerriermon, basically you're the same that Terriermon so…you will be sharing the first place with the green bunny. And DC, thanks for the comments, Takato didn't do much as Rika did the most part but anyway, we hope you had liked they way things got fixed. Keep reading or fics.**

**Kamehameha**: Thanks for reading and for your comments, this hadn't much humor but we still hope you had liked this, and if you like the humor in the Rukato, you could read our others fics, they will get crazier than this one, though our favorite scene in this fic is the one with the mariachis XDDD. Hope you keep reading our fics.

**SerpentTreize: We had other thing planned but at the end the goggle-head did help the brainiac with his love life and it wasn't so bad, could get worse and more violence involving Jeri's dad and a shotgun aimed to Takato's and Henry's heads XDDD that would been funny, old but funny. Hope you two keep reading our fics.**

**Justice_128: Sorry to leave you hanging like that, we left like that at everyone but here we are with the last chapter that we hope you had liked too, you could read our other fics, the newest fic we are writing is the crazier fic we have wrote or will be the crazier, if we get to finish it. Anyway, thanks for reading.**

Smashfriends (more specific, they are just A., MMX2 and their Digimon): That was all for this fic, and for those who are reading: "Digimon Tamers: Behind The Scenes", just white a little more we just didn't expected to receive the required reviews so fast, but we already started working on the next chapter, you want a preview….we can give it to you, you know, you will have to wait to see what's Takato answer at Rika's proposal. 

And for the ones that are reading "When The Stuffed-Animal Cry….Of Laugher" we can give you a little preview:

**PREVIEW**

Takato saw his worse nightmare coming back to life, the explanation why Rika had let him hanging at the park, why she didn't arrived, it was because she was to occupied kissing the guy that had turned in Takato's worse enemy-Ryo Akiyama…but was this real or another prank from Eriol. It doesn't matter, Takato is going to teach that Akiyama to not mess with him and then it will go that Eriol…

Smashfriends: Hope you liked the little preview XDDD, you could tell what going to happen next and it might be just an illusion but what if Eriol also played with Rika's mind? XDDD you'll have to wait to know. Anyway we could out previews of that newest fic, all we can said is…there will be a lot of Takato/Rika/Ryo triangle and some nose bleeding, Rika cursing and beating, new development of Henry hate for Kazu as he tries to win Jeri for himself and well, let's not forget the Digimon, but that's enough for now. See ya and keep reading our other fics!!


End file.
